From the Mind, Heart, and Soul
by xmxsummer
Summary: Part One is everyone  Brainy, Curly, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, Rhonda  telling their views/thoughts on the same night. Part Two will be the same on on a later date.
1. Brainy: One Day She'll See

**A/N: I got the inspiration for this from listening to Flavor of the Weak by American Hi-Fi. I'll update this every so often when I hear a song or think of something that gets any of them thinking. The point of views will vary, but the chapter title will explain who is narrating.**

* * *

><p>She's beautiful, sweet, caring. She deserves so much better than <em>him<em>. I've loved her for years, longer then I can count. Ever since I laid eyes on her I've been after her. She comes to me when he hurts her-physically or mentally-, I'm always there for her. I wish she could see past his ruses. I wish that I could make her understand.

I know it's hard for her though. She's loved him for about as long as I've loved her. The way she looked when he asked her out our senior year of High School…she looked like she was going to cry or faint or laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea of him actually asking her out. It was just so unbelievable. Of course she said yes, but it did take long for him to show his true colors.

He hangs out more with her best friend then he does with her. She gets all dressed up _for him_ and he doesn't even acknowledge it! Sure in elementary school and middle school he was a nice guy, but the pot smoke and being captain of the football team and soccer team got to his head. She had me, I was her go to guy, I still am!

She knows how I feel about her, of course she does. I just…I don't know. Anyone but him. If she won't be with me, hell I wouldn't mind if she was with _his_ best friend. His girlfriend's about as bad as her boyfriend in terms of paying attention to him. Oh here she comes, she's been crying again. I can tell, and she's trembling.

I go to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug before I lead her inside the apartment building and in to my apartment. She looks beautiful, as always. Yet she looks especially pretty tonight…it was their anniversary today. He stood her up _as usual_.

We sit down on the couch and I let Helga talk. I let her yell, scream, cry some more, I just sit quiet. We've been through this a million times. I have nothing left to say on the matter. She knows what Arnold does with Phoebe. She isn't stupid. Gerald knows what Phoebe does with Arnold, he isn't stupid either.

They're both so sick in love with them though. It sickens me. "Thank you Brian." She whispers, curled up to my side. I don't say anything for a while, resting my arm around her lightly.

"You know I'm always here for you." I said quietly a while later, but she's already asleep. I'll let her sleep for a while, and then I'll wake her and bring her back home. Arnold will still be gone. I'll stay with her until he comes back. Even after high school…it's been almost six years out of high school now…and he hasn't changed. Helga will never leave him though, no matter how many times he breaks her heart and I need to piece it back together again.

When you love someone for as long as we have, you can't let go.


	2. Curly: Crazy in Love

**A/N: This was inspired by "Just the Girl" by The Click Five. Focusing on Thad this chapter. Some how I feel everything will connect together in the end (whenever that is), but for now we'll all just go with the flow**

* * *

><p>If I walked up to her she would shove me away. If I called her she would scoff and toss the phone on to her bed. If she cried I would be right there, only a few feet away if she needed a shoulder. It's amazing; I'm not sure how long I've loved her. It just came to be suddenly you know? Like one of those scary movies where the monster is suddenly behind the hero.<p>

I looked at her one day and I just knew that she would be mine. My name was Curly for the longest time. The strange, four-eyes maniac kid, with a passion for Rhonda, except the passion for Rhonda Wellington Lloyd didn't come until later. She's thinks she's better then everyone and above the law. Well I'm not sure how above the law she is, but she's definitely better than most people.

I know that everyone thinks she's a stuck up miss priss, but she's really mellowed out a lot. Okay maybe not a lot. She's still feisty as ever though. She _did_ push me in to the swimming pool last year at the reunion. Oh what I wouldn't give to have her in my arms right now.

Rhonda will come around eventually. She'll leave that twit Harold, what she sees in him I have no idea. I think she's warming up to me though. When I saw her in the store yesterday she actually smiled and said hi. When I see her, when I think about are situation it makes me think of Brainy. We hang out quite a bit now, and I know he's in the same boat I am. I'm just thankful Harold isn't the jerk Arnold is or else I'd be giving him a fist in the face.

None of us were ever really scared of Harold. He's like a big teddy bear who is easily provoked. I'm reluctant to admit it, but Rhonda's actually be a good influence on him. He's looking better, and I heard she got him some nice little office job to keep him occupied and out of trouble.

I continue walking down the sidewalk, there's a light on in Brainy's apartment. He's usually asleep by now so it could only mean that Helga is there. Something happened with Arnold again. Sure Helga was a major bitch, still can be sometimes; but no one deserves to be neglected.

My cellphone rings, and I freeze. It's the special ring tone I've set for Rhonda's number. "Just the Girl" by The Click Five. The perfect song to describe us, I never thought I would hear it ring. I take a breath and answer the phone. "Hey Rhonda."

"Thad…hey…do you want to come over to watch a movie?" Her voice sounds so sweet, yet a little nervous. It's cute.

"A movie?" I'm stunned. I'm shocked. I take a breath. "Yeah sure, but Harold-"

"Harold's here. Please Thaddeus, you think I would trust to be alone with you?" There's a tone in her voice. Not quite an insult…is she teasing?

"Of course not." I smile to myself. "I'll be there soon." So what if Harold is there? This is certainly a step in the right direction. I can see the goal of being by Rhonda's side forever in sight, but for now I'll be content with being invited over at all.


	3. Helga: How Can I Let Go?

**Here we are with Helga. I've decided this is going to end up being mostly their POVs on the same night. And then the part 2s (which will happen eventually), are going to be their POVs on a later date.**

* * *

><p>I can feel the tears coming on and I hate it. I hate crying, but I do it so often now there are days where I'll just be doing nothing, like sitting and watching TV, when I find myself shaking and tears running down my face. I've always hated crying. In fact I don't think I'd truly ever cried until after I started dating Arnold. Even then I didn't imagine I would be crying so much.<p>

The first tears were happiness but that didn't last long. Imagine me, Helga G. Pataki, having my dream come true. Arnold Shortman finally asking me out after so many years of pining for his love. Maybe it was because I finally stopped being mean to him. Actually, now that I think back on it, I had stopped talking to him almost completely. He was so busy with different activities, and on the weekends he would disappear with his buddies.

So when he walked up to me one Monday and asked me out I was speechless. I managed to say yes, of course I would! It was all I'd ever wanted! The date went well-dinner and a movie. I had caught Brainy following us but I didn't make a scene about it. He kept his distance and I've just come to accept that he'll always be my guardian angel.

We had been together for a full two months when things started changing. He was ditching me, and when we were together we fought. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong (because it had to be my fault. Arnold is barely capable of doing wrong). After we broke up the first time is when I turned to Brainy. Not for a rebound, but for a friend. He was my only real friend except for Phoebe- and she was so busy with Gerald I didn't want to bother her.

The relationship I have with Arnold is sketchy at best, but I know we'll always be together no matter what. Not a week after the first break up he came back saying he missed me and needed me. Well it goes without saying that I needed him too. Hell, I'll always need him. This was in our Junior year. We've lasted this long, 8 years today, with plenty of ups and downs (more downs lately though) and many break ups and make ups. I don't know if we'll ever get married. I doubt it at this rate, but I can't help myself.

I love him. I love him like Brainy loves me. I just can't leave all that behind. Not even after tonight. Tonight he stood me up on our anniversary. It's not the first time he's done it, but it hurts so much more now that I know why he stood me up. Our last fight brought a lot to the light, including that he's been seeing Phoebe and that he's with her more than he is with me. That she's ten times better than me in every single way.

"_So why don't you just leave me now?" _

_He has that look in his eyes, that look he gets whenever I say something stupid in his opinion. I hate that look. "Because you can't survive without me." Then he walks out the door._

I feel pathetic because he's right. I would be lost without him. So I did what I always do when I feel myself slipping. I run to Brainy. He's outside his apartment building, like he knew I would be coming. When his arms wrap around me I feel safer. I could never love him the way he loves me-even if Arnold wasn't in the picture. I think of him more as a brother, a guardian.

He leads me upstairs and I fall asleep in arms on the couch. We've been through this before. An hour or so later he wakes me up and walks me back home. Back to the place I've come to dread. I know Brainy wants me to leave Arnold. That I can do better and maybe he's right…but after loving Arnold for so long…how can I let go?


	4. Phoebe: I Should But I Don't

**Phoebe's time! Thank you all who have reviewed so far =)**

* * *

><p>Do I have fun with him? Yes. Do I like him? Sure. Do I want to be with him forever? Debatable. Should I feel guilty about this? Absolutely. Do I? Not at all.<p>

I used to feel so guilty about what I do with Arnold, but now that she knows part of me doesn't care, and the part that does is buried too deep. The first anniversary where he chose me over her had me in tears. Helga is…was…my best friend. Not anymore though, not since he's told her.

I'm glad for it really. Whenever she would call me crying I would come so close to confessing. Now she doesn't call me at all. Gerald can be a romantic guy, but only when he feels like it. We've been together so gone that the excitement just isn't there anymore for me. He'd stopped being interested in anniversaries after the first couple years of us being together.

Arnold and I….we have a special connection and one that I'm not willing to give up-and neither is he. I feel like a teenager again when we're together. We've been together for about 6 years…just after high school. We want to get married someday, but it's not the right time for either of us.

We have our own apartment that is between my home and his. Today is his 8th anniversary with Helga, but tonight he's lying in bed with me. I curl up to him a little more and he holds me closer. We're both wide awake, and have to leave soon. I'm looking forward to the day when we don't need to wait.

I've always been on okay terms with Arnold during school. Better terms then he was on with Helga. I was surprised when she called me all excited saying that he had asked her out. We hardly saw each other anymore because we were in two different worlds during high school. I was happy for her though.

Arnold was the captain of the football team-every girl's dream boy- but he was also a pothead, actually he still smokes every once in a while when he gets stressed out. He confessed something interesting to me a few years ago. We had been sitting on the couch watching a movie and suddenly he said that we had to talk and he shut the TV off. At first I was worried he was going to break up with me, but instead he told me the truth.

He had asked Helga out on a dare, on a bet. He found that he had fun with her though and so decided to keep her around and not tell her about why he had asked her out. When they broke up the first time he did miss her. Now though, it just seemed so routine, but part of him is still that nice guy from grade school. He knows how hopelessly in love with him she is, and he doesn't want her to do something stupid and hurt herself if he left for good.

I told him that Brainy wouldn't let that happen but Arnold just shrugged it off. I look up at him as he starts to talk. "We should get going." His voice is deep, and there's almost a reluctant tone to it. Looking over at the time I know he's right. He showers and leaves first, back to Helga, back to a shouting match with Brainy before he goes in to the apartment.

I pick myself up and take a shower before redressing. We both have our own little wardrobes here, and it's come in handy. I walk back to the apartment I share with Gerald, already missing Arnold's touch. I open the door, Gerald works late on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today just so happens to fall on a Friday.

I flick the lights on and I'm startled. He's sitting on the couch, wide-awake. In the kitchen I can see the faint glow of dimming candles and it smells very good, maybe chicken with rosemary? Today is our anniversary too. It was funny how our anniversaries landed on the same day…but I never expected anything for mine anymore.

"Hello Phoebe." I work from home, so unless I tell him I'm going to be out with friends, I'm usually always home-especially at this time.

"Hi Gerald." I say softly and close the door. I've kept the relationship from him for so long, but one look in his eyes and I know he knows, but he wants to hear me say it.

"How was your evening?"

"Good…"

"Who were you with."

"Oh Helga and I-"

"Don't lie to me Phoebe. I know full well you and Helga don't speak anymore. Could it, perhaps, having something to do with Arnold?" His eyes are accusing.

"Yes." I manage to take a breath. He waits silently until I come clean about everything. About how we met a few months after high school and how we started talking and then somehow it evolved to a 6 year long affair.

After I finish talking I'm in tears and he has nothing at all to say. His eyes are cold and his features are emotionless. Like he already knew about it all and just needed to make sure. Half an hour later he has a duffel bag on his shoulder. "Good bye Phoebe." And then he's gone. A 10 year relationship down the drain. He's asked me to marry him many times but I always told him I wasn't ready and now he knows why. I lay down right there on the couch and close my eyes. Maybe it's all a horrible dream and when I wake up everything will be better. 


	5. Arnold: Just a Routine

**Now we're with Arnold; next will be Gerald and then Rhonda.**

* * *

><p>I dread going home these days. Especially on nights like tonight. Brainy will be there, Helga will be asleep on the couch waiting for me to come home. The worst thing about it all is that I gave up caring many years ago. I do love Helga, just not the same way I did back in high school.<p>

It started with a dare. It was after winning a big game and a few of the guys and I were hanging out in my room talking and fooling around. Well one of the guys, Lucas, brought up Helga. How good looking she was, but she was a major bitch. Then they teased me about how much she loves me. I just brushed it off but I knew it was true.

She's always loved me. Finally one of them dared me to ask her out. I'm a man of my word so I did. Helga was thrilled, excited, and I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. That night went better then I'd expected it to. She actually was a lot of fun. I knew Brainy was following us but Helga didn't seem to mind. I guess she was just so used to it.

The first fight we had was because of my smoking pot. She said that it was bad for me and that I wasn't the same person she'd fallen in love with. I left but I found myself missing her so I came back to her a week later. We were okay for a while but I swear we've broken up and made up more times than Rhonda had boyfriends.

Finally after graduation I made up my mind that no matter how much we fought I wouldn't leave. She would be crushed if I left for good. I do care about her in my own way. Then I ran in to Phoebe. I hadn't seen her since the first half of senior year because she graduated early. We got to talking and it was a nice change. She was still with Gerald but getting bored and I'd been bored for years.

We found comfort and excitement with each other and we still do. I love Phoebe and one day we'll be together properly. For now though it's not the right time. Gerald doesn't even know about it yet and the only reason Helga knows is because it came out in our last argument. As I approach the building Brainy is sitting on the doorstep. Sometimes he's inside with Helga but tonight he's waiting.

"Nice of you to finally show up."

"Back off Brainy. Don't you have something better to do?"

He stands up now and he's always been on the tall side like Stinky, so he's easily able to look down at me with a glare. "You're killing her Shortman! She's a broken mess and you're the one to blame! It's your _anniversary_ and you couldn't be bothered to even take her out? Every year you do this to her and every year it's the same!"

"You're not in charge of me! I can do whatever the hell I want, when I want to!"

"Then why don't you let her go and let her be happy? Why don't you just walk out of her life and take Phoebe with you. Oh don't look so surprised. Everyone knows about it. Word travels fast between old classmates." Brainy's eyes were narrowed. He's such an annoyance, but I didn't want to admit that he had a few valid points.

"She won't leave me. She can't live without me and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Like hell there is. I'll get her away from you one way or another." I didn't have time to respond before he punched me and walked off. I stumbled back a bit, cursed and then went inside.

Helga was asleep on the couch like I'd predicted. She did look pretty tonight. I sighed and kissed her forehead before heading to the bedroom. I was getting changed in to some night clothes when she appeared in the doorway looking worn out and miserable.

"How was your night?" She asked softly, not making eye contact with me.

"It was okay." I don't bother asking about hers, I know it was miserable. "Why don't you go get changed and then come to bed."

"Alright." She gets some clothes and leaves, coming back a little while after I laid down. "I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight I think." She says. We have a two bedroom apartment though the second bedroom is hardly used. I let her go with a nod.

Just as I'm about to close my eyes, my cellphone beeps-signaling a text. I reach over and flip the phone open. A text from Gerald. I don't often get text's from him anymore. I press a button to read it.

_You're a scumbag and if I ever see you again I'm going to kill you_

Well I guess everyone really does know now. I'll call Phoebe tomorrow and we can figure this whole mess out.


	6. Gerald: He'll Get What's Coming To Him

**And now we're with Gerald! Only one more to go until Round 2 starts up!**

* * *

><p>I'm not a stupid man. Just like my father, I can see right through a lie and I can see the black and white where people may only see grey. I knew that Phoebe was sleeping around on me- I just didn't know with who. I've known ever since it started just about. Her disappearing during the night or not even getting in until almost dawn with the excuse of hanging out with Helga because of Arnold, well I knew that was a lie. Especially because one night a few years ago she called to say Helga was upset and needed her and not even an hour later Brainy came by the shop to pick up some things, saying how Helga had shown up at his apartment in a mess of tears and he was going to try and cheer her up.<p>

Working in the convenience store business isn't as bad as it first sounded. I lost my job at the local auto shop two weeks after graduation. The only place hiring was Quick, the block's convenience store. I started out sweeping floors and restocking when needed-now I run the place. I like having a store to myself and I only had to hire two people to help with the cleaning and restocking-one on the weekends and one during the week.

Anyways, so I knew then that Phoebe was really up to no good. I didn't suspect Arnold at first because he'd been giving Helga hell ever since they got together. I tried to talk him out of it. I mean what kind of low life asks out the girl who's been in love with him since forever on a dare? Apparently him. To tell the truth, I'm glad we severed most of our ties. I didn't want to be associated with him after that. In fact, I found that I was better off without him.

When we were kids Arnold was always the guy that wanted to help everyone, and then I was the one stuck helping him with his problems. Believe me, that boy had a lot. Still does. Oh it makes me so mad; I've already come close to punching the wall of this hotel room a few times. I just can't wrap my head around why Phoebe would do something like this to me. I know I'm not the most attentive, maybe I should've been better at remembering anniversaries and birthdays and everything like that.

Tonight I had tried to see if we could work things out. I was going to come clean about knowing after we ate a nice dinner I'd made and a dessert I'd picked up from the bakery. I knew she wasn't going to be home when darkness fell. So I ate dinner myself – no need to let perfectly good food go to waste- and kept the dessert in the fridge. I sat on the couch and I waited. I waited for almost three hours and was about to give up when she walked in.

The more she started confessing the angrier I was becoming, and I'm not a wife beater, or woman beater, however you want to say it, so I packed some things and I left. I almost went right to that bastard, Arnold's, home right then and there, I knew he would be home. Yet as I got closer I saw Brainy walking away looking mad as allgetout so I knew Helga was home too. Well I wasn't going to put her through anymore tonight.

So instead I rented a room for the night and sent Arnold a death sentence. He's going to get what's coming to him even if I need to seek him out for that to happen. The more I think about it, the more I realize he's been the cause of a whole lot of problems within our circle. Him going out with Helga caused her to change so completely. She used to be tough as nails and now where is she? Sitting at home or going to Brainy. It's actually depressing. Plus, he's the one who ruined my relationship with Phoebe; a relationship that lasted through school and after all in the trashcan because of him.

I get ready for a sleepless night and as I close my eyes only one word runs through my mine.

_Revenge_.


	7. Rhonda: Start Of Something Good

**The final chapter of the first part! The second part will be taking place about two weeks after this night.**

* * *

><p>When I imagined the man I would have a strong relationship with, a man who would love me for me with all of my faults, Harold Berman never came to mind. He was a quarterback during high school, I mean come on, it definitely suited him. I was the captain of the cheer leading team and when he asked me out it had only seemed natural. Of course I had only expected it to last a week or so before Thad tried to intervene or scared him off.<p>

Thad never did though, and when I thought about it – Harold and Curly had dealt with each other before many times. After all we all grew up together. I had to admit, going through school, I admired Curly's persistence. He never stopped trying to ask me out, or even talk to me, even after I shoved him in to the pool because he wouldn't stop talking.

Even now, six years out of school and still with Harold he tries. After I realized that Curly wasn't going to interfere I decided that Harold wasn't so bad. He was funny and surprisingly well-mannered whenever he took me out. I took him on as a challenge. He was already on his way to getting in shape with the football, I just helped him out- working out healthier meals that still fueled him, and after school I even got him an office job at Regal Enterprise. We work surprisingly well together and when I admitted to him that the origami game back in primary school said I would end up with him we had a nice laugh.

It was turning out to be true. When I'd gotten Harold the job at RE I hadn't known Curly and Brainy worked there too, in the mail room. Brainy I don't mind, he's not as creepy as he was when we were kids. It was Thad that I worried about, but it turns out I didn't have to. He and Harold got along fine. I know I acted…and still act…like Curly is insignificant and an annoyance but I do care about him. He was never far off when I was upset and his antics cheered me up even though I pretended they only angered or annoyed me.

Harold and I talked about Curly a lot. Harold thinks that I need to really befriend him, the way Helga finally let Brainy in to her life. Without Brainy who knows where she'd be right now. I shake my head to think of how much we've all changed some for the better and some for the worse -yet only time can really tell who we'll be in the end of everything. I finally gave in to Harold's suggestion tonight. We always have a movie night on Friday because Saturday is our day off together so we spend it out somewhere. Harold suggested we invite Curly over some time.

I picked up the phone while Harold made the popcorn and when I heard his voice on the other end my heart skipped a beat. Probably only because I'm feeling nervous.

"Hey Rhonda."

"Hey Thad…" I pause, this really isn't so hard it's only a question. "I was wondering…would you like to come over for a movie tonight?" there not so bad.

"Really? Sure I'd love to but Harold-"

"Is here. Do you really think I'd trust you enough to be alone with you?" I laugh a bit. I do trust him, but I feel better knowing we won't be alone. Not yet at least. So I hang up and go to Harold.

He turns and hugs me around my wait, smiling. "See? Now was that so hard baby?"

I rest my head on his shoulder a moment and smile back. "No. No it wasn't." I look up at him and kiss him gently before I go back in to the living room to pick out a movie or two. When there's a knock on the door a little bit later I go and answer it. I can't help a smile seeing Thad on the other side. "Come on in Curly."

"Thanks again for the invite Rhonda. Can't say I'm not surprised though." He says as Harold appears from the kitchen. "Hey Harold." They smile and shake hands.

"Hey Curly." Harold says as I close the door. "Yeah I've been telling her she needs to get to know you better. You're not such a crazy guy when people get to know you." They share a laugh and Harold leads Curly to the living room.

Tonight is the start of something new…something good. I can feel it.


	8. Brainy: Today Is A Good Day

**And so begins part two. This chapter takes place two weeks after the first part.**

* * *

><p>I'm in a good mood today. An extremely good mood. Helga and Arnold had a nice sit down a couple days after their anniversary. They talked a lot and they decided that it was time to end it. Enough of the unfaithfulness and enough of the pain. It was just time for both of them to move on. There were tears but it's for the best. Helga is already looking worlds better. She said Arnold left yesterday for California to go visit Lila.<p>

Now that was a name I hadn't heard in a while. Lila left town after graduation was over. I knew vaguely that she and Arnold kept in touch but nothing more than that. Apparently she's got a job waiting for him there as a newspaper columnist with the newspaper that she's in charge of. Sure is a step up from the job he had here working in the Deli.

I'm going to take Helga on a road trip. We both need out of this town for a while and a road trip is just the ticket. I have vacation time coming up and Helga's fixing to quit her waitress job anyways so it's the perfect time. However that's not until Friday and today's Wednesday which means I'm walking in to the main entrance of Regal Enterprises.

I don't mind working here, and the fact that Curly and Harold work here too makes it more entertaining. Sorting and delivering mail isn't all it's cracked up to be, but I think it because we get to read it. Unless it looks personal, our eyes see everything. Our as in Curly and I. Though Harold was hanging around here so often that Rhonda managed to get him an overseer position in the mail room to replace the office job. Harold says he likes it better because he doesn't have to wear those stuffy suit jackets.

I punch in and head down to the mail room where Curly is already going through the morning mail while talking with Harold, who is writing down some things on a clipboard. "Morning guys."

"Hey" They both say and look up at me with smiles. I go over to my station next to Curly and start to go through some mail. We talk about this and that, and mostly about what's been going on with Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald. It's one hell of a mess but at least part of it is cleaned up. I feel bad for Gerald in a way, it's just…none of us ever thought Phoebe could be so cruel or even think about cheating on Gerald. Then to just up and leave without even giving a chance to sort it all out? It's truly a saddening thought.

Usually at lunch time Curly and I walk down to the Luigi's Pizza or the sub shop but today Curly was scheduled to do mail delivery so his lunch hour was going to be later then Harold and I. "I know a great sandwich place, it's only a 15 minute drive, we'll take my car." Harold says and so I agree. It's not often we eat with Harold and even less often when just him and I eat. It's not that we don't like him or vise versa because we do.

It's just that Curly and I had our routine before he came and he has other buddies he usually eats with. Either way I know lunch will be good because despite the fact Harold's lost a lot of weight, he still knows the best places to get the best food.

We fall in to a comfortable silence as we drive along. As we're coming up to a red light it changes to green so Harold, naturally, just keeps going. I hear a loud, blaring horn sound and look over. Neither of us has time to do anything as the semi-truck smacks right in to us from Harold's side. My head bangs against the dashboard and the world goes black.


	9. Curly: Hard To Believe

**After part 2 is over I'm going to have a part 3 that gives the backgrounds of them, like what happened to family, etc. Now here's Curly =) *I decided not to distrupt the order*. This is one week after the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe their gone. After seeing and talking to them almost every day and for them to be gone-like the blink of an eye- it's just so hard to wrap my head around. I'm not the only one hurting of course. Rhonda and Helga…both of them have been complete wrecks. And why shouldn't they be? Rhonda lost Harold the moment that semi hit them. She'd been with him since Junior year and now he's just gone. I've been trying to be there for her and comfort her, but this is something that takes time to heal.<p>

Helga, I don't even know where to begin with her. Everything had been starting to look up and now she's been thrown for a loop again. The worst part is that Brainy lived for a whole day-unconscious but alive- before his body shut down completely and he crashed. There are many people here today, most of them I don't recognize, but all our school friends are here, the P.S. 118 group, besides Arnold and Phoebe and Lila.

Helga is sitting beside Gerald one seat space away from us, silent tears running down her face. They've both been a comfort for each other, and I'm glad Helga has someone, considering in reality she has no one left. No one ever loved her as much as Brainy had, and now for the man that had always been there for her no matter what to be gone? I can't even imagine the pain she's feeling right now.

I'm drawn from my thoughts my Rhonda's hand lying on top of my own. I turn my head to look over at her; she's staring straight ahead at the picture of Harold beside his coffin. I give her hand a gentle squeeze. For a man of many words, I'm at a loss for them today. "I'm glad you're still here." Her voice is barely audible. "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone too." She finally turns and looks at me, tears in her eyes.

She's been crying all day, all week, she finally dried out about ten or so minutes ago but it looks like they're ready to start all over again. Seeing Rhonda in pain kills me inside. "I'll always be here for you Rhonda." I say softly, a promise I fully intend to keep. We both look back up as the service begins- a dual funeral service. Rhonda and Helga have spent most of the week together, comforting each other and making the funeral arrangements. Helga insisted that Harold's service be first because he was the first one to go.

After a few minutes, Rhonda is invited up to say a few words. I give her hand another squeeze as she stands and slowly makes her way up the podium. Even though she can only manage a few short sentences before she breaks down in tears again you can hear the love in her voice, the love she felt for him and the pain she feels now that he's gone.

I help her back to her seat and then I go up. I talk about how he used to be in school, the good memories, and the funny ones. I talk about how he was now, how much he'd changed but was somehow still the same. It's not until I'm sitting back in my seat that the tears start to fall. I haven't cried for either of them yet, trying to stay strong for Rhonda.

Considering I wasn't as close to Harold as I was to Brainy, I have a feeling I'm not even going to be able to make it all the way through when I talk to him. Today is a sad day; it feels like the world just decided to give us a turn, that we can't start being happy yet.


	10. Helga: For Him

**Helga takes the stage now. I'm going to break the order a bit and have Gerald and Rhonda next. Then do Arnold and Phoebe last since they aren't present**

* * *

><p>I don't think I've ever felt so empty before. Sure I've felt depressed before, upset, broken, but Brainy was always there to help me put the pieces back together. I've never felt this way before though, so numb. I got my hopes up when the doctor told me he was stable. Even sitting next to his broken body lying on the hospital bed I kept hoping.<p>

Gerald came bay later in the day, having heard the news. I forgot that he and Brainy were friends. Perhaps not best friends, but good enough. He wasn't looking too good either. We've both been through hell and back. Though I feel worse for him than myself. After all at least Arnold and I had a sit down. Phoebe just vanished the next day. I think she went to Maine. She used to talk about having family up there, maybe she decided to give them a visit?

I'm not sure and honestly I don't give a damn. To think such a sweet and kind person could turn out to be so…horrible. I lean in to Gerald and close my eyes, feeling another wave of tears coming on. I'm glad he's been around. It's good to have someone to talk to that came make me smile if only for a moment.

Rhonda and I have gotten close, it's just sad that it had to happen like this. Truthfully, she isn't as bad as I used to think she was. Looking over at her and Curly I know that she's feeling the same pain I am. I called Arnold yesterday to tell him what happened. I told him not to come. That it would be better if he stayed away but that I would pass on his condolences to Brainy's parents.

I must have spaced out a bit because now Curly is up, talking about Harold. That makes me feel somehow worse. Harold was a good guy, a great guy. We didn't hang out often but when we did it was fun. He acted like a bully but inside he was soft as a marshmallow and wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm going to miss him too.

Not too much longer and now it's Brainy's turn. Like Rhonda spoke for Harold – or tried to – I have to speak for Brainy. I sit up a bit and wipe my eyes. "You can do this Helga." Gerald says softly and gives my hand a squeeze. I manage a halfhearted smile and go up to the podium. I don't say anything for a minute, and it feels like it stretches, but then I find my voice. I talk about how kind Brainy was, how he was so one of a kind. A man of extreme patience and a smile that lit up a room and lit up my world, that made everything better. I talk for a few more minutes before the tears start again. I squeak out a quick 'thank you' and go back to my seat as Curly takes the stage.

Gerald wraps his arm around my shoulders in a gentle hug. "You did great." He murmured. I just manage a nod and look up as Curly talks-about how he and Brainy bonded, about the laughs they shared and the trust they had in one another. I feel like my world has completely crashed around me, but I also know that a new beginning is just around the corner. I can feel it, and I know it's what Brian would want. He wouldn't want me to stay depressed- he always liked seeing me smile. So I'm going to try to stay positive and try to be a better person. I'm going to try for him.


	11. Gerald: I'm Proud of Her

**Next chapter will be Rhonda! Then I'm going to have the 'Flashback' section to give you all more of a background on why everyone turned out how they did. Then after that I'll have an Epilogue set one year after this part to show how everyone has progressed!**

**Thank you all for the Reviews so far!**

* * *

><p>I don't like seeing people suffer who don't deserve it. Prime examples of these kinds of people are Helga, Rhonda, and Curly, even I. Harold didn't feel any pain, and I hope that Brainy didn't either in his unconscious state. Helga is being so strong today, I'm proud of her. We've always had our differences and we've always butted heads on numerous topics. However, that's all gone now, well we still have our differences, but we haven't started arguing yet.<p>

The morning after I walked out on Phoebe I went back to the apartment. I needed to try and talk things out with her. I mean the way I walked out? Especially after all those years together, well I needed to try. Except when I got there she was gone. Now I don't mean out shopping gone, I mean _gone_ gone. Her toiletries were gone; most of her wardrobe was gone. Most of her books were gone too. I tried calling her but her phone was off.

I tried calling her once a day for a whole week but her phone was always off, or it would ring for a while and go to voice mail. I don't know where she's gone to. I finally called her parents and they said they talked to her a few days earlier. That she was with some relatives in Maine. Maine of all places. I thanked them and then decided that I wasn't going to go after her.

I love her, loved her, hell I don't even know how I feel about her anymore. On top of cheating on me for over five years, she just up and vanishes when it's all out in the open? I decided she isn't worth my time and she wasn't the right girl for me. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess is that Arnold came to see me after he and Helga finally broke it off for good. We had a good talk, about everything.

I was naturally hesitant at first and ready to beat him to a pulp again- I went to his apartment a couple days after I discovered Phoebe gone and when Helga was at work and beat him good. Brian stopped by the shop and told me that Arnold was going to have two black eyes for quite a while. No bones were broken unfortunately. Instead of beating him up again though, I let him in. We sat down and we talked about why we stopped talking (his ego, his drug use, our personalities just differing too much by then) and he apologized about a million times for what happened with Phoebe.

You know what I did? I became the bigger man and I forgave him. When he left for California we were on better terms. Helga was still pretty bummed out and looking for work since as soon as he left she quit her job. So I hired her at the shop. I was still feeling pretty down myself and we found out that we actually aren't so different.

Helga's not so bad once you get to know her better. She got some of her fight back, but when we got the news about Harold and Brainy…one look in her eyes said that her world had just ended. She went on a head and I stopped by after closing. She looked frozen almost, lost, no idea where to turn. Helga was just starting to build back up and Brainy had been the one helping her.

So I took his place, well I can never _really_ take his place – and I would never want to, but I wanted to be there to help her, especially today. I really am proud of her. Watching her try so hard to stay composed when she talked about Brian and how she spoke about him, you could tell that she did love him. Maybe not the way he loved her but she did love him.

After the funeral had ended Curly and I talked for a bit while Helga and Rhonda talked with some other guests. "They both did good today." Curly said, he had been crying too, but we all had.

"They did." I agree, looking to the girls and then back to him. "Have any plans tonight?"

"I was thinking of bringing Rhonda back home and making dinner, then watching a movie or let her alone. Whichever she feels like by the time dinner is over."

The thing I admire about Curly is his persistence. I think it's what most of us admire about him. He was telling me a couple days ago that Rhonda wasn't eating, and so he made her eat. He made her take care of herself and helped her when she needed it. He really did love Rhonda and he was going to be with her until she told him to get lost. "Good idea. I was thinking about the same. Helga still wants to go on that road trip, wants to get out of the city. I think it's a good idea. Maybe you and Rhonda should come too." I suggested.

Curly contemplated it for a moment and then finally nodded. "That does sound like a good idea. I'll talk to Rhonda tonight. Sounds like something we all need- a vacation."

Soon after we went our separate ways. Helga and I went back to her apartment and I made something quick for dinner while she read. I noticed that when she's upset or there's a lot on her mind, she reads. Usually it's stuff that Phoebe would read, or that Rhonda would read, or well anything except what I would imagine Helga reading (the answer to that is not much because she never struck me as a lover of books).

Right now she's reading Hamlet. Shakespeare seems to be her go to author/playwright lately. "Dinner's done Helga." I say, walking over to her.

She looks up at me with a faint smile and I can't help but smile back. She truly in an amazing person and extremely strong despite how it may seem. She's the only person I know who could go through all that she has already and still find the ability to smile and to be somewhat happy. I really am proud of her.


	12. Rhonda: Hardly Ever Fair

**Arnold and Phoebe next-the last 2 chapters of Part 2! Part 3 chapters will be shorter since they are 3rd person summaries of everyone's life course during high school, major events, etc. Then the Epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Never in my life did I imagine this would happen to me. This is the kind of thing that happens in the movies and TV Shows, to other people. Not me, never me. The pain…the shock…the only way I can describe it is soul crushing. Harold was my…everything. He was my match, we were destined!<p>

When I got the news I was working on my latest design sketches for my fashion line. My whole family, including me, has more money than we know what to do with. I don't flaunt it anymore, not like I did in school. Harold changed me as much as I changed him. He taught me that it wasn't bad to live simply, heck it sure is easier.

I was stunned, I couldn't quite believe it. I called Curly as soon as I got my bearings and he came with me to the morgue. It wasn't until I actually saw his mutilated body that it hit me. The only...well not the only man that loved me for me, but the first one that I let in to my life…he was gone. He never coming back. Curly held me while I cried and then led me out of the building.

The week before the funeral was mostly a blur, spent between making arrangements with Helga and talking things out with Curly. I don't know what I would've done without Curly by my side. He's always been there for me; I just never truly let him help me until now. I have nightmares sometimes, about if Curly had been in that accident too; if they were both taken from me in a flash. I don't like the idea of it.

Poor Helga, it's sad that we had to find common ground over this incident. She isn't as rough and rowdy as I remember her being. I suppose when she's been through all that she has it _is_ bound to change you a lot.

I thought I would have been able to make it through what I had planned to say for Harold, but I just couldn't. The pain was too much, it was too soon. Curly told me that I said all I needed to just by my actions. I hope I did. I loved Harold with all my heart and I want to make sure people know that.

Helga did a beautiful job though I know she was struggling, and Curly's speeches for both men were heat-warming and made my tears start all over again. When the funeral was over Helga and I spoke with some of the guests, our old friends, Harold's parents and Brainy's.

On the way home Curly told me Gerald's idea. A road trip does sound good. I've been on a couple but I think this one is going to be a kind of therapy for all of us. Change of scenes. Change of faces. A chance to forget for a while.

Curly is making dinner now; I'm not sure what it is. He said I had to stay in the living room and pick out a movie or two if I wanted. Honestly, I don't think I want to watch a movie. I don't even feel like eating, but I will anyways because I know Curly worries, and I know he doesn't want me skipping meals. I think tonight I would just like to eat dinner and then sit with him on the couch and just talk. Talk about everything. Talk about us.

I look over as I see him come in with two plates, pasta-a good comfort food. When I see his gentle smile I can't help but smile back. Somehow I have a feeling, I've had it for a while now, that if I had let Thad in earlier – if I had accepted one of his offers for dinner and a movie during high school (because in middle and primary I definitely thought he was a complete psychopath)- I would be with him right now and not going through this pain.

Oh well, life is hardly ever fair. Like Harold used to say- You need take the blows and then fight back.


	13. Arnold: A New Start

**A/N: Okay so it's been like forever since I've updated I know, and I apologize! Extremely busy in RL, all that jazz. A couple things. Phoebe next and then for the 'Flashback' it's going to be one chapter divided up in to sections - one for each of them. Then the Epilogue will also be one chapter, also divded in to sections!**

* * *

><p>Helga and I had a long talk when we decided to just break things off. It would be healthier for both of us, and I hope one day we can try to at least be friends-all this was a few days after our anniversary. Phoebe surprised me, and not in a good way. She just up and vanished and all my calls to her went straight to voice mail. I thought I loved her but apparently she didn't love me enough to even say she was leaving. When Gerald came over-the day before Helga and I had our talk- I wasn't sure I was going to make it out of that alive, even though I did deserve it. He used to be my best friend, and for me to do what I did to him for so long and with the girl he loved so much, I just took the beating.<p>

I still kept in touch with Lila every now and again. She was my first love but it was never the right time for us. Would you believe that even through high school she _still_ pined over my cousin even though they had split sometime in middle school? I still don't understand how in the world she even found him attractive in the first place. Anyways, a few years or so ago she called me up out of the blue to see how things were going. I told her the truth –they were hell. Lila said she was running a local newspaper now out in California and that if I ever needed a new start she was ever so sure she could find an opening for me somewhere.

I called her the day after Helga and I broke it off and asked her if the offer was still on the table, and it was. My last order of business before I left was to set things right with Gerald. I was somewhat afraid of getting beaten to a pulp again but this was something that needed to be done. Thankfully he didn't beat me up again. Instead we had a long talk about everything; about how our friendship dissipated, about Phoebe, and I apologized about a million times I think. He told me that she wasn't picking up or returning his calls either.

We don't know what her deal is but oh well, I still have no idea. I was in Cali for less than a week before I got a call from Helga. What in the world could she want from me so soon? When she told me Brainy was gone and not to come to the funeral part of me was kind of annoyed that she didn't want me there, but then I also understood. We never got along too well, I've had enough black eyes from him to prove that; and it would just hurt her more by me being there. I did send my condolences though. It's hard to believe he's gone. He was always _there_ and then to just not be…well it's strange.

California isn't too bad. I'm staying with Lila and her kids right now until I have enough money to be able to move in to a place of my own and pay a few months' rent in advance. Her kids are Jake, 5, and Lydia, 10, and both are very active. Lila says they take after their father. He was in the military and died in action five years ago-before Jake was born.

The job is nice too; I get along alright with my co-workers. Right now I'm just writing a column on interesting things I see around town. I've gone cold turkey on the pot seeing as how there are drug tests at this place and I would rather not fail one, and I can't do that stuff at Lila's she would kill me. I think things are really starting to look up and I hope that they get better for Helga and Rhonda too. That's another thing. Harold. I can't believe he's gone either. He was a really nice guy even if he got a temper sometimes. Neither of them deserved to go. Lila's calling me, dinner is just about ready. Yeah, things really are looking up.


	14. How It Started

**A/N: Okay! I know it's been FOREVER since I'm written. But I was finally hit with inspiration! Yes I know I skipped Phoebe…if any inspiration for her comes along I'll update with that! For now, I had the inspiration for the epilogue! So here it goes, just a short thing for each person, on the same night while in High School, about Junior Year let's say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold's POV<strong>

Joining the Football team hadn't been my first choice, in fact I thought I was much too skinny for it. After all, Harold's twice the size of me at least and he's on the team too. However, swim team was out of the question and soccer tryouts were over. I figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try out. Turns out I'm a good kicker and runner so they started to rely on my to be fast enough – to make those touchdowns.

I guess that's what landed us here tonight. We're all hanging out at Toby's house, we've just won the county tournament and we're headed to state. Everyone's here, though it looks like Harold is missing and a few others, so almost everyone. There's alcohol and a mix of cigarette smoke and pot smoke mingle in the air. We're also celebrating something else tonight. I'm one of the few Juniors to have been named a captain of the football team but none of the seniors seem too bent out of shape about it.

"Come on man, it's just pot. It ain't gonna kill you." Toby is saying. I blink and stare at him a minute. I take a sip of my beer and shake my head.

"No thanks, smoking isn't really my thing."

"Just one hit, and then I'll leave you alone about it."

After a few more minutes I gave an irritated sigh. "Oh just hand it over."

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

There was a football game tonight, the first one I haven't gone to and it was an important one. Tonight is the night that I finally give him up. I'm staring in to the fireplace, mom and dad are gone for the weekend, and the last of that stupid shrine is sitting beside me. All those years of chewed gum and miscellaneous things had slowly dwindled down to just a stump of neck. The last few poems still sit beside me. Honestly, I'm reluctant to let those go. They're good pieces of work.

No. It doesn't matter. Everything goes. I've finally come to the realization that Arnold will never love me the way that I love him…loved him. I need to let him go and finally live-finally open up to new people and just start a clean slate. I've mellowed out quite a bit since Freshman Year and maybe now it's time I really take my stand, really show everyone that I'm a new person.

Soon everything is gone, laying in the fireplace, slowly burning and turning to ashes. I gather my knees to my chest and sigh as a hand lays on my shoulder. "You did the right thing Helga."

I stare as the picture of Arnold from the heart-shaped locket slowly burns and disappears forever,"I know Brian. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Brainy's POV<strong>

I've always been Helga's 'stalker', the creep, the weirdo, the kid who ended up having to just order glasses in bulk for the amount of times Helga broke them. Now though, she considers me a friend and for that I'm grateful. I know that she'll never love me the way that I love her. Not the way that she loved Arnold; but, if I can be there for her for times like these and if she can confide in me, that's all I need.

She called me this afternoon, saying she needed me to come over so she could talk. At first I was worried, but when she explained what she wanted to do part of me was happy. It was time for her unhealthy obsession of Arnold to be let go.

We dragged everything out of her closet that had to do with him. It was an overwhelming sight, that entire 'collection' she had stored over the years. In some ways, I thought, it made her creepier and more of a stalker than I was. We went through it all, and then box by box brought it down to the living room so we could burn everything.

Now, as the last of the things fade away I lay my hand on her shoulder and sit beside her, telling her she did the right thing. I wrap her in a hug as she turns in to me, whispering that she knows. Moments later she is crying, but I don't say anything. I just hold her a little closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Harold &amp; Rhonda<strong>

Rhonda grinned as Harold held her close. She never imagined that they would end up like this –and she was pretty sure that Harold thought likewise. They had gotten together Sophomore year. She was captain of the cheer leading squad and he was the best quarter back on the team- still was in her opinion.

Harold knew that she was is driving force, his motivation for getting healthier and staying in shape. He stared down at her for a moment and leaned down, kissing her gently. There was a party going on at Toby's but they had opted for a quiet night by the lake instead. Rhonda had honestly been surprised when she found out that Harold did indeed have a romantic side.

"Rhonda," Harold spoke finally. "Senior year is right around the corner…"

Rhonda turned her eyes up at him, raising an eyebrow, did he sound worried? "It is, and that's a good thing. We'll be nearly done with school."

"But what about us?" The question startled her.

"What ever do you mean Harold?" Rhonda shifted a bit.

"You're going to that fashion school and-"

"And you're going to be going to that business school." She cut him off and leaned in closer. "And it won't change anything. Our schools are close enough, and after we're all done we'll still be together. You'll see Harold. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Curly's POV<strong>

I shouldn't be here right now, spying on this moment. God, I'm worse than Brainy. At least Helga has befriended him now. Rhonda…well I don't know. I know she still thinks I'm a bit of a creep, but at least she'll say 'Hi' to me in the hallway. It's a step up I guess. I worry about her, more than she realizes. I just don't want her to get hurt.

I'm not close enough to hear what they're talking about, but by Rhonda's actions I know she's reassuring Harold about something. Harold is a good for her, I know that. She's good for him too. Harold brings out a lighter, less obnoxious and stuck up, side of Rhonda that most people inwardly hared her for. I know that she's happy with him, and I need to just keep being good and keep my distance.

My phone buzzes and I check it. It's Brainy. He's done helping Helga and wants to know if I want to meet up. I tell him 'Sure' and then quickly walk away, leaving the couple alone. Brainy and I have become pretty good friends, I guess because we're kind of in similar situations. Maybe he can help me sort my thoughts, and I'm sure he wants to tell me what he had to help Helga with. I hope at least, I'm kind of curious to know myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald &amp; Phoebe<strong>

If you asked the couple when they first got together, it would be a toss between Freshman Year, and the end of Eighth Grade. In the end they might just tell you it's been so long they don't even remember. Sometimes it felt that way. Currently they were curled up on Phoebe's couch, watching a movie. It was their 4th year anniversary, but they hadn't done anything.

Gerald had always done something before, or gotten her something. This year he had asked her what the point was of getting something every year? Why not just for the big years, like 10, 15, 25? Phoebe had just nodded in agreement, but honestly she was kind of upset over it. What was so bad about at least a card?

Gerald pulled her closer and Phoebe smiled slightly, kissing his cheek. Her mind was elsewhere though, on Arnold. She had been thinking about him a lot lately since a conversation that they had in the library a few days ago. It had been nice to talk to him; being in such separate cliques you didn't get much of an opportunity to mingle.

"What's on your mind babe?" Gerald asked, looking down at her. "Are you still thinking about our conversation?"

"What?" Phoebe blinked a bit. "No, of course not. I told you it was fine." She offered another smile. "I was just thinking about a test I have coming up is all…"


End file.
